Big Love 6
by Iceycream7
Summary: Hiro is a fourteen year old boy going through the ups and downs of puberty. But what he doesn't realize is that puberty is affecting him more than he expected. He's starting to have feelings for an older girl that he knows he won't have a chance with. Or will he?


Chapter One

Hiro's POV:

The night air was cool on my skin as Baymax and I flew through the sky. The city was lit up beneath us in a collage of color. We landed gently on top of a skyscraper to watch the sunset.

"This is such a great view." I turned to Baymax.

"I detect you have an incoming text message." Baymax spoke up.

"No I don't." I looked at my phone. BLEEP. My phone went off. "You're good." I opened my phone and saw the message was from HoneyLemon. It read: "hey hiro, Gogo's really angry because she can't figure out the arc length calculations formula. Come help her?"

I stood up slowly and sighed.

"Time to go?" Baymax stood also.

"Gogo needs help with a formula." I hooked myself onto his back.

"Then we must go." Baymax launched his thrusters.

Gogo's POV:

"All my ideas have failed!" I angrily threw another wheel into the trash bin as I inspected the wheel lock chamber.

"Your ideas have been fine." Honey Lemon comforted.

"You have no idea what standards of good are!" I cried as I threw my hands up in the air. It was getting late and three cups of coffee had already been downed. Six more waited on the table next to me. I might be here for days.

"Your motor bike is already 80% faster." Honey Lemon reminded.

"But the speed is not enough to outrun a cheetah. That was the goal." I huffed.

"Once your formula is boosted, you should get the correct digits to accurately enhance the bike's speed." Honey Lemon declared.

"You're just reading off of my plan sheet." I snatched my clipboard from her hands.

"Wasabi's plan was good." She looked at my brainstorm sheet where Wasabi had sketched his idea for my bike.

"Not good enough." I pointed to a wheel in the trash with Wasabi's name on it. "Already tried it."

"Fred?" she looked at me hopefully.

"I even asked him." I sighed and sat down dejectedly.

"How about Hiro?" she shrugged.

"Honey, you know I don't ask fourteen year olds for help." I reminded her.

"He's really smart. Plus, you sound desperate."

"Not that desperate." I grumbled. Actually, Hiro would've been the first person I'd gone to if I wasn't so embarrassed about my failed project. I don't know why but there was something demoralizing about having a fourteen year old know how to make your project work and you, at sixteen, can't. "It's embarrassing to have him so young and already no more than I do."

"He's only two years younger and I think there's more to it than that." She gave me a smug look.

"I don't want to know what you're implying." I turned away.

"Oh nothing." She hummed.

Hiro's POV:

"I'm here." I pushed open the door to the nerd lab and looked around. Cups of coffee were strewn everywhere. Gogo's trash bin was overflowing with bike wheels. I looked over to Gogo's work table. Her bike was suspended above her, hung from the ceiling so she could get under it. She was currently working on the shocks to absorb off road bumps. I couldn't help but notice the great view I got of her open legs. They were spread apart so as to steady herself under the bike. I could see straight up to her pussy. If only she was wearing a skirt. Unfortunately, I didn't think Gogo would ever be caught dead in a skirt.

"What are you doing here?" Gogo slid out from under the bike and jumped down to the floor.

"Honey Lemon said you needed help." I looked to Honey Lemon who was sitting in a chair, doodling.

"You what?" Gogo turned fiercely on Honey Lemon.

"You were getting nowhere!" she cried in defense.

"I told you not to call him!" Gogo marched over to her.

"I didn't, I texted!" she held up her phone. Gogo snatched it and threw it across the lab.

"Aw man." Honey Lemon cried and raced to get it.

"And as for you." Gogo turned back to me. Her eyes were lit up in a dangerous fashion. "Go home."

"You don't want my help?" I pointed to the bike.

"I don't need it." She stuck out a hip and rested her hand on it.

"You sure about that?" I let that slip.

"I said GO….HOME." she grabbed my shirt by the collar and slowly lifted me to my tip toes. Her voice was low, but deadly.

"If I stay, I'll not only boost the speed on your bike, I'll make it go ten times faster than a cheetah's speed." I promised. She slowly let me down. My feet rested on the ground again. She looked to be thinking about this.

"Impossible." She finally spoke.

"I say it's possible." I declared.

"Fine. If you stay, you will make it that fast. And not bother me. This is my project. Don't forget that." She turned back to her work table.

"Ok. So first show me the current formula you're using." I followed her over. She shoved a piece of paper at me, practically ripping it. I scanned over her messy scribbles and had to smile. She was so disorganized. At every break in the writing there'd be a little doodle of a cat or a dog, or a smiling sun. I let out a snicker.

"What?" she called from under her bike. Her voice had some attitude. It made me hot. I liked it when she talked like that. A blush crept into my cheeks. She brought out the shy little boy in me but also the naughty part.

"Nothing." I waved off the idea.

"Ready to criticize my idea." She slipped out and walked over.

"It's actually really good." I smiled and she rolled her eyes. "We just need to change one thing." I grabbed her pencil and carefully moved a number from the end to the beginning of the problem. "Order of operations." I explained. "It makes a huge difference. Maybe that might be enough to speed it up like crazy." I handed her the pencil and sheet to look over.

"You really think just changing that will help?" she looked at me skeptically.

"I think so." I replied as I slid under the bike to take a look at the work she had done.

"You think?" she sighed. "Why did I trust you with my precious bike?"

"Because you know deep down that I can build it better." I teased. There was silence. And then I felt a tug on my leg and before I knew it I had been yanked out from under the bike and was on the floor. Gogo stood above me and looked down at me angrily.

"Wanna say that again? Did it feel good? Try it. Try saying that again and see what happens." She challenged.

"That wouldn't be wise." I looked up at her.

"That's right." She took my place under the bike and let me get up myself.

"Though we both know it's true." I said quietly. Before I knew it, she had jumped out from the under and had tackled me to the floor. She pinned me down easily. Honey Lemon heard the commotion and came running out of her work area to see what was happening. Gogo was now sitting on me, holding my arms down. Honey Lemon ran in and stopped. I knew what she was thinking when I saw a small smile on her face.

"You deserve this." Gogo said and took a small swing to my eye. Well for her it was a small swing. For me it was like a ten ton truck hitting my face. I wasn't knocked out though. I was a fourteen year old, hormonal boy so it was hard to say I wasn't enjoying this. I mean she was practically straddling me, her core touching my cock through our clothes. She probably wasn't thinking about that though because once she had slugged me, she got up and went to go get some more coffee. Honey Lemon helped me up.

"What is her deal?" I laughed as she helped me to a chair.

"I think it's her time of month." Honey Lemon whispered.

"Huh?" she lost me.

"Oh forgot, you're fourteen." She nodded. "She's on her period." A million thoughts flashed through my mind. Gogo, period, tampons, mood swings, hot flashes. It was all could do to not let myself moan out loud. This was going to be an interesting night.


End file.
